


How Clint Barton saved the Black Widow

by CharonKatharsis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint makes the right decision, Gen, What Happened in Budapest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonKatharsis/pseuds/CharonKatharsis
Summary: A short take on what might have happened in Budapest.





	

He has her cornered. The Black Widow, one of the most dangerous assassins in the world. His orders are clear: It is his job to terminate her or as the director put it ‘squish the little spider’. He can’t bring himself to do so. It doesn’t feel right and usually he can trust his gut.

“Do it, Agent”, she orders him and when he hesitates she smirks. “Or is there anything I can offer you for my life?” Her hands are at the zipper of her catsuit and she slowly opens it to reveal her breasts. “I’ll make it worth it, Sir.” Her voice is full of promise and temptation but he just presses down the speech button anyway, never letting her out of sight. He is well aware she probably has an arsenal of hidden weapons.

“Target cornered. Identification positive.” She seems resigned to her fate, waiting for him to strike. How had he missed that she was hurt before? But she clearly is, the way she leans against the wall, keeping all weight off of her left foot... there is blood on the floor.

“Finish her, Hawkeye and return to base”, the leader for this mission orders but he quietly shakes his head and turns off the com.

“It doesn’t have to come to this, Miss Romanoff.” She has killed so many people and yet...

“You can do what you will with me, Agent Hawkeye”, she tells him and even though she is covering her tiredness the strain in her voice gives her away. He knows too well that enough other agents would be tempted or give in even then. The Black Widow is legendary for many things.

“I want to take you to our base and have a medic see to you.” She looks unbelieving so he continues. “There is a way out of this. Away from them, from... those things they make you do.”

She looks suspicious but after a tense moment she nods her agree. For the time being she probably only agreed to find a way to fight free from Shield but that was good enough for now. He opens the second speech channel, the one right to his handler.

“The mission has to be adapted.”

“Are you hurt?” Coulson asks and Clint sighs.

“I need a medic here, restraints and you as the agent in charge.”

“...what did you do?” Coulson asks in his calm voice.

“I cornered her, she agreed to come with us. She might be an asset to Shield and if not you can question her... just come here and get us.”

\-----------

In the end Coulson does get them and after the Black Widow has been patched up so far he questions her. Clint is not around but somehow after Natasha Romanoff joins Shield the hot topic for gossip is what happened between them in Budapest before he turned her in. Everyone knows a new version and those versions contain everything... everything but the actual way it went down.

Neither of them tries to quench the rumours that they are a couple or that she seduced him and continues to pay her debt every night. They know the truth and what anyone else thinks is irrelevant at best.


End file.
